No perdere mi virginidad
by Tocino Boliviano 94
Summary: Sam esta decidida de que no perdera su virginidad... pero ¿Seguira pensando lo mismo cuando conozca a cierto castaño? Descubrelo...


_****_**Hola Como estan? Bueno aqui les traigo un One shot, es la primera vez que escribo algo asi, y espero que les guste, dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan de este experimento jejeje  
**

**Bueno eso era todo... espero que les guste.  
**

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece el FIC...  
**

_**No perderé mi Virginidad**_

**One Shot: **

**P.O.V. Sam**

Mi nombre es Sam Puckett tengo 17 años, vivo en Seattle desde que tengo memoria, la verdad nunca me importo, solo sé que soy feliz viviendo aquí en Seattle, de familiar solo tengo a mi mamá su nombre es Pamela Puckett aunque mas la llaman Pam solamente, mi vida social no es de lo mas interesante, solo tengo dos verdaderos amigos, mi mejor amiga de toda la vida Carly Shay ella se convirtió mi amiga desde cuarto grado, desde entonces somos amigas inseparables. Luego viene mi mejor amigo su nombre es medio extraño se llama Orenthal Cornelius Gibson **(Lo saque de Wikipedia jeje) **aunque prefiere que lo llamemos Gibby es mi amigo desde noveno grado cuando era todavía un gordito loco e infantil. Ahora esta cambiado gracias a Carly de la cual luego se enamoro y yo sigo pensando que mayormente por ella cambio, ahora esta mas flaco aunque es fornido y llama la atención de varias chicas y es un poco mas maduro, y lo gracioso es lo que le encanta a Carly y es por eso que están juntos desde hace mas de un año, no lo se ya perdí la cuenta.

Mi vida "romántica" no es de lo mejor que digamos solo he tenido un novio llamado Brad, con él pase los mejores momentos de mi corta vida, pero eso duro hasta que llego la hora de demostrar "amor", ustedes saben a que me refiero, Brad ya quería "hacerlo" con la excusa que si de verdad lo amaba tendría que demostrárselo, casi caigo, pero saben que, no lo hice uno no demuestra amor teniendo solo sexo, se demuestra de diferentes maneras, como besos, cariños y otras cosas cursis pero demostrativas, y lo peor de todo Brad termino conmigo, paso unos meses pidiéndome perdón, ya que él dice que se dejo llevar por sus amigos que lo presionaban para tener sexo conmigo por que lo que últimamente soy la chica caliente que todos quisieran tener en la cama, pero de una cosa es seguro yo sigo y seguiré siendo VIRGEN, quieran o no yo seguiré siendo así, por que yo he crecido con la mentalidad de que para entregarse a alguien tiene que ser muy especial en mi vida y no uno cualquiera que quiera satisfacer sus tontas necesidades. Al final perdone a Brad, pero ya no estamos juntos, él sigue siendo mi amigo, es mas ahora esta saliendo con otra chica que me cae de lo mejor, hasta a veces creo que es mejor que yo. Soy honesta conmigo misma.

Este es nuestro ultimo año en la secundaria, todos piensan en lo que van a estudiar u otras cosas que harán cuando salgan de la escuela, por mi parte mi futuro lo tengo planeado, tal vez no me salga como quisiera, pero nada pierdo intentando, me encanta la comida, no soy tan buena cocinando, pero se valerme por mi misma, pero la verdad me gustaría ser una chef profesional, mi amiga Carly me apoya y siempre dice que tengo potencial, y espero que sea así, pero por ahora tengo que preocuparme por mis exámenes finales que se acercan.

Ya en la escuela me dirijo a mi casillero que me perteneció por muchos años.

-"Hola Sam"-me saluda mi amiga Carly.

-"Hola Carly, ¿Cómo estas?"-le pregunto de buen humor.

-"Bien, oye ¿No viste a mi novio?"-pregunta, buscando con la mirada.

-"Eh no, recién llegue a la escuela"-le respondo mientras abro mi casillero.

-"Que raro, siempre llega a esta hora, para que tengamos 10 minutos antes de clases para ir al cuarto del conserje y…"-

-"¡Carly! no quiero saber lo que hacen en ese cuarto"-le digo con mi cara de asco.

-"Sabes Sam si supieras de como gozas, pero sabes me siento orgullosa que sigas siendo…"-se me acerca y me susurra-"…Virgen"-

-"Claaaaro, Carly a mi no me engañas desde que tuviste tu primera experiencia, me tienes de cita en cita para que yo tenga la experiencia"-le digo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-"Lo se, no se como es que aguantabas, los chicos que te presentaba eran taaaan sexy, incluso que mi propio novio"-confeso con la cara de boba.

-"¿Qué?"-esa era Gibby el novio de Carly que estaba detrás de ella y ninguna de nosotras dos se percato de eso-"¿Qué quieres decir con que hay chicos mas sexy que yo?"-pregunta con un poco de celos.

-"Eehh yo… Gibby quedan 7 minutos ¿Vamos?"-le pregunta con una cara seductora.

-"Eh no, hoy día no"-dijo molesto y dándose media vuelta y yéndose.

-"Gibby, por favor… Sam nos vemos mas tarde… ¡Gibby!"-se iba tras de su novio, yo reí a tal confesión, y proseguí guardando mis cosas, cuando la novia de Brad se me acerca con una sonrisa, ¿ya eh mencionado que esta chica me cae excelente? Ehh creo que si.

-"Hola Sam"-

-"Hola Tasha"- Tasha y Brad se conocieron 4 semanas después de que Brad y yo nos hemos hecho solamente amigos, después de que terminamos, Tasha es una gran chica tranquila y buena niña, y eso le encanto a Brad, entonces desde hace 2 meses que estos dos tortolos van saliendo juntos.

-"¿Cómo estas?"-me pregunta.

-"Eh no me que quejo"-le respondo con una sonrisa, en eso se acerca Missy Robinson una chica súper abierta a los demás por no decirle "puta" se revuelca con cualquier cosa que se mueva he escuchado que se acostado hasta con mujeres pero son rumores, rumores asquerosos que ni ella misma desmiente.

-"Hola chicas, ¿conocieron al chico nuevo y sexy?"-pregunta con su ropa súper vulgar a mi parecer.

-"Eh no, yo tengo novio y no tengo porqué fijarme en otros chicos"-respondió Tasha.

-"Ja que aguafiestas que eres por tu tonto novio"-le dice con una mirada de víbora-"¿Y tú Sam Ya lo viste?"-se dirigió ahora a mi.

-"Eh no"- le respondo secamente.

-"Así es verdad que te vas a convertir en una monja"-me dice con malicia, yo solo la ignore-"Miren ahí esta"-dijo viendo con su cara de deseo, me fije de quien se trataba y lo vi, era un chico castaño, algo bajito pero no tanto y se notaba que iba al gimnasio ya que detrás de esas camisas se podría ver sus perfecto abdominales y sus bíceps se podían ver a distancia, ese chico se me hacia conocido, por unos minutos trate de recordarlo pero no podía, bueno de todos modos no me importa así que no tengo razón de por que tendría que recordarlo-"bueno chicas, quiero un poco de diversión con el nuevo, adiós"-dijo caminando como ustedes saben que hacia él.

-"Es lindo"-confiesa Tasha-"Pero prefiero a mi niño"-dijo con su cara de enamorada.

-"¿Te refieres a Brad?"-le pregunto.

-"Si ¿A quien mas?"-me dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-"Nada solo era un chiste"-decía ya cerrando mi casillero y unos cuantos libros en la mano, empezamos a caminar a nuestra clase que comparto con Tasha.

-"Que chistosita, oye ¿No se te hace conocido ese chico?"-me pregunta.

-"Si, a mi también se me hace conocido, solo que no puedo recordarlo"-le confieso.

-"Mmm bueno no importa, vayamos a clases"-me dice sonriendo.

-"Ok"-

Mi vida en la escuela es regular, no soy popular, pero hay quienes me conocen, no soy la mejor alumna, pero puedo sobrevivir con mis notas, lo único que me diferencio de todos es que todo el mundo habla sobre con quienes acuestan, últimamente ese es el tema de moda en la escuela, es por eso que prefiero estar con mis amigos que saben bien como estoy.

Ya terminada las clases me voy junto con Carly y Gibby al apartamento de Carly, esta vez solo vamos Carly y yo, Gibby hoy tenia practica de Futbol americano, así que no podía estar con nosotras, pero saben que las practicas son los Lunes y Miércoles, y hoy es Viernes, no se porque pero presiento que algo traman.

-"¿Qué extraño no?"-le digo a la castaña.

-"¿Por qué?"-

-"Gibby, sus practicas son los Lunes y Miércoles ¿como es que hoy tiene practica?"-le pregunto.

-"Eehh no lo se, tal vez el entrenador quiere entrenar mas"-me responde con cierto misterio la castaña.

-"¿Carly?"-la miro con mi cara acusadora.

-"Es la verdad… bueno Sam, te tengo un aviso"-dice.

-"¿Qué paso?"-pregunte.

-"Tendrás una cita hoy"-me confiesa con una sonrisa.

-"¿Qué?, ¿Carly otra vez?"-le pregunte molesta.

-"Oh vamos Sam, hace buen rato que no tienes novio"-me dice con su cara de suplica.

-"Eh no, lo que tu quieres es que pierda mi virginidad"-le dije ya mas seria.

-"Sam, se como eres y respeto eso, pero sabes de verdad me gustaría que probaras la experiencia, además el chico que te voy a presentar es taaaaan sexy…"-

-"No me importa, no iré"-le dije decidida.

-"Si iras, él es un gran chico, además creo que tú lo conoces"-me confeso.

-"¿Lo conozco?"-le pregunto confundida.

-"No lo se, pero tal vez ya lo viste"-

-"¿Quién?"-le pregunto mas confundida.

-"Es mi vecino del frente, ¿se te hace conocido el nombre de Freddie Benson?"-me dijo, trate de recordarlo, pero nada.

-"No, la verdad es que no lo recuerdo"-le confieso.

-"Bueno no importa, te aseguro que él es un gran chico, por favor sal con él, ¿si?"-me dijo poniendo su tonta mirada de cachorrito.

-"¡Ya de acuerdo!, pero ya sabes como terminara, así que no te quejes y que sea la ultima vez Carly"-le deje en claro.

-"De acuerdo, y gracias, ahora apresurémonos hay que ponerte muy linda para hoy"-me dice agarrando mi mano y apresurándome para irnos. Este día va ser laaaaargo…

Llegamos a su casa, y entonces Carly empezó a transformarme, empezó a maquillarme, arreglarme, escoger mi ropa, todo, fueran horas de sufrimiento con la transformación, pero al final dieron buenos frutos, cuando me vi al espejo ¡me encanto!.

-"Aaaay estas tan linda, lo vas a enamorar te lo aseguro"-dijo una sonriente Carly.

-"Lo dudo, pero si has hecho un gran trabajo"-le digo mientras me veo con diferentes ángulos con el espejo.

-"Bueno bajemos no falta mucho para que tu cita llegue"-me avisa.

-"Ok, solo espero que ese chico no sea un asesino serial"-le digo fingiendo miedo.

-"No exageres, es un gran chico, lo conozco desde hace mas de 10 años"-me confiesa.

-"¿Cómo es que no le he visto antes?"-Le pregunto ya estando en la sala.

-"Es que él estudiaba en un internado de hombres, y solo venia para las vacaciones, tiempo que tu también te ibas con tu mama y su novio diferente de cada verano de vacaciones, pero estoy segura que lo viste en fotos u otras cosas"-dice la castaña.

-"¿Estudiaba?"-le pregunto confundida.

-"Si es que se este ultimo semestre se transfirió a nuestra…"-pero en eso tocan el timbre del apartamento-"¡Llegaron!"-dice soltando un pequeño grito, y camino hacia la puerta-"Prepárate para conocerlo"-me avisa.

-"Uy si que emoción"-le digo con mi sarcasmo, en eso Carly abre la puerta dejando entrar a Gibby y acompañado con el chico llamado Freddie, esperen a ese chico lo había visto antes hoy, es… es…-"Eres el nuevo de la escuela"-dije pensando en voz alta por accidente.

-"Eh si, ¿Ya me conocías?"-me pregunta el castaño.

-"Vaya tu primer día y varias chicas te echaron el ojo, eres mi ídolo"-le dice Gibby sonriendo al castaño-"Hola amor"- saluda a su novia dándolo un corto beso.

-"Bueno Sam, él es Freddie Benson, Freddie, ella es Sam Puckett, la chica que te había hablado"-le dice a Freddie.

-"Un gusto, Carly de verdad me hablo mucho de ti"-dice el castaño.

-"Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero la verdad es que Carly nunca te mencionaba"-Carly se oculta de la pena detrás de su novio.

-"Si lo se, la verdad es que no me molesta"-confiesa el castaño.

-"Así que eres el nuevo de la escuela, ¿Por qué cambiaste de escuela en el ultimo semestre?"- pregunte curiosa.

-"Bueno es que yo estudiaba en un internado para hombres y bueno mi mama se preocupo por que no tenia muchas amigas mujeres aparte de Carly y pensó que…"-pero fue interrumpido por un pequeño golpe en el pecho de parte de Gibby.

-"Oye eso no deberías estar diciendo"-le dijo Gibby.

-"Oh vamos no es para tanto"-le reclama el castaño.

-"Ehh de acuerdo que tal si van a su cita"-nos recomienda Carly.

-"Perdón, se me fue, eh ¿ya quieres salir?"-me pregunta caballerosamente, algo nuevo en mi ya que nunca conocí a alguien así.

-"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"-entonces salimos-"Adiós Carly, adiós Gibby"-me despido, Freddie también lo hace, empezamos a caminar, hasta un auto que estaba estacionado en el estacionamiento del edificio lo cual es obvio ¿no?-"¿Es tu auto?"-le pregunto sorprendida, yo no se mucho de autos, pero sé que modelo y marca era, era un Chevrolet Camaro Concept plateado y se notaba que podía ser el modelo 2009 o 2010, quien sabe, pero era increíble.

-"Eh si, digamos que mis padres tienen dinero para sustentarme por así decirlo, me lo regalaron cuando cumplí 16, no lo uso mucho, ya que nunca tenia la oportunidad por lo que estudiaba en un internado"-me confiesa apenado, se notaba claramente aunque siendo un chico con dinero, tenia humildad, y la verdad es que me estaba empezando a agradar-"Te he dicho ¿que estas muy linda?"-me confiesa, al parecer sonrojándose un poco, parecía que él era nuevo en esto de citas.

-"Eh gracias"-le digo ruborizándome un poco, cosa que casi nunca me sucedía.

-"¿Vamos?"-me pregunta con una media sonrisa, cosa que lo hacia ver lindo… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

-"De acuerdo"-le respondo con una sonrisa. Entonces me subí a su increíble auto y nos dirigimos a un restaurant, no recuerdo su nombre, no le di importancia, mientras comíamos, me empezó a hablar.

-"Sam, me agradas mucho, la verdad, y se nota que eres limpia"-me confiesa, yo me quedo algo sorprendida pero también confundida-"Quiero decirte la verdadera razón de por que nos alistaron esta cita"-me confeso.

-"Y creo que yo también debería decirte, ya que me caes excelente, siendo que apenas te conozco 1 hora y media"-le digo decidida a confesarle.

-"¿Quieres que yo empiece o tu quieres?"-me pregunta.

-"Primero tú, ya que fuiste el valiente que se animo"-le digo sonriendo.

-"De acuerdo, mira lo que sucede es esto, Gibby era mi compañero en el internado hasta octavo grado, cuando se transfirió, la verdad es que él ha cambiado mucho desde entonces, por que conoció a Carly, ¿sabias que Gibby siempre estuvo interesada en ella ya que le hablaba mucho de ella?"-me pregunta.

-"¿en serio?"-pregunto sonriendo y atendiendo a su interesante relato.

-"Si así es, al fin la conoció y desde entonces empezó a cambiar por ella"-me decía.

-"Eso si lo se"-le dije.

-"Si así es, continuando, Gibby cambio mucho y entonces después de unos años al fin se convirtieron en novios, y cambio mas, no te digo que cambio para mal, es mas ahora es mas serio y eso me agrada de él, pero algo no me agrado de él, cambio desde que perdió su virginidad con Carly, sabes desde entonces me presiono que cuando salga de vacaciones de verano, experimente esa gran experiencia, me presiona mucho hasta ahora, y la razón de esta cita es… eso, y la verdad no quiero que por unas tontas ideas de Gibby tenga que hacerlo con vos"-me confeso, yo quedo boquiabierta, por lo que me dijo.

-"Espera, ¿Tú me estas diciendo, que eres virgen?"-le pregunto sorprendía.

-"Hasta los labios"-me confeso.

-"¡NO HAS BESADO A NADIE!"-grito sorprendida, entonces me di cuenta que todo el mundo nos estaba viendo, Freddie se sonrojo de sobre manera-"discúlpame no quise…"-

-"No te preocupes, mi madre me ha hecho pasar mas vergüenza en la vida"-me dice tiernamente, no se por qué pero este chico tiene algo especial, muy especial.

-"Vaya, eso es increíble, es decir tú eres un chico que de verdad una chica quisiera estar, sabes me sorprendiste mucho"-le confieso.

-"Bueno tienes que entenderme, he estudiado en un internado de hombres casi toda mi vida"-me dice en forma cómica-"Ahora es tu turno"-

-"Cierto, bueno te lo resumiré, por que Carly también ha cambiado desde que tuvieron su primera vez con Gibby, me presiona tanto como te presionan a vos, y no se como decirle que pare, lo intento pero con mas ganas me intenta conseguir citas, a veces es irritante"-le confieso-"Y no te voy a mentir, también me organizaron esta cita, para que pierda la virginidad contigo"-le confieso.

-"Si lo se, y la verdad es que yo se por qué quieren que tengamos nuestra primera vez"-me dice.

-"¿Y por qué es?"-le pregunto.

-"Porque aunque ellos no lo saben, ellos hicieron el amor, pero con la persona especial, es por eso que creen que si lo hacemos con cualquiera sentiremos lo que ellos sintieron, y eso no pasara"-me confiesa.

-"Eso es cierto, tienes razón, ellos se entregaron, pero con alguien especial para ellos, ¡ahora entiendo!"-digo comprendiendo todo.

-"¿Nunca lo tuviste en cuenta eso?"-me pregunta.

-"La verdad es que no, nunca lo pensé, hasta ahora"-

-"Me agradas a decir verdad"-me confiesa.

-"Tu también"-le digo. Entonces seguimos hablando de varios temas, sobre su vida, sobre la mía, anécdotas sobre lo que me paso, y sobre el también, es la primera vez que me abro como persona con un chico, aparte de Gibby y Brad. Freddie tiene un no sé que me hace sentir especial, sentimiento que no sentí ni siquiera con Brad. Pasaron las horas, llego la hora de irse, paseamos por la ciudad, un chico con auto tiene sus ventajas, no es por ser interesada, pero es la primera vez que estoy en una cita con un chico con auto, ya eran las 10:30 pm, mi madre también tenia una cita, y además le dije que dormiría en la casa de Carly, así que no tenia problemas con la hora, Freddie también, además me sorprendió al confesarme que ese apartamento donde antes solo vivía con su mama, ahora es de el solo, ya que su madre decidió vivir con su padre luego de varios años de que el no tuviera tiempo por su trabajo, y ahora que lo tenia quería compartirla con su amada esposa, llegamos al edifico subimos, y llegamos a las puertas 8-C y 8-D-"Sabes fue unas de las mejores citas que he tenido en mi corta vida"-le confesé.

-"Yo también, de verdad me agradaste mucho"-me confeso.

-"Bueno creo que es hora de que entre al apartamento de Carly"-

-"Y yo al mio"-me dice graciosamente, quería hacer algo, pero no estaba segura así que primero pregunte.

-"¿Oye te puedo hacer una pregunta?"-le pregunto, él asintió-"No, en realidad ¿me permitirías hacer algo?"-le dije, es la primera vez que lo iba hacer, él me miro extrañado.

-"Claro, que es lo que…"-no lo deje terminar, por que le robe un beso y si estoy bien informada es su primer beso, no se porque me sentía bien ya que él es inocente... aun… nuestro beso fue laaargo, el mejor que he tenido, para ser su primer beso, fue increíble. Nos separamos por falta de aire.

-"Gra… Gracias"-me dijo sonrojado como un tomate.

-"¿Por qué?"-abrazada a su cuello.

-"Por darme mi primer beso"-no se por qué pero no quería ser solo su primer beso, lo bese de nuevo mas intensamente, lo acorrale contra la pared, esto se estaba poniendo mas excitante para mi, no me sentía así casi nunca-"Sa… Sam… Detente"-me dijo jadeando un poco-"Sam, si seguimos así, sabes a lo que realmente vamos a llegar, así que no quiero que te arrepientas luego y mejor seria que…"-lo bese para callarlo, se separe de sus labios por un instante y le dije.

-"Tú eres especial"-y estallo la bomba…

Entonces nuevamente lo bese mas intensamente, Freddie no sé que maniobra había hecho pero entramos a su apartamento, nos seguíamos besando, hasta que llegamos a la sala de su apartamento, lo mire era muy bonito, era moderno, pero no perdía el encanto familiar, seguramente obra de su madre.

-"Bonita sala"-le dije sonriendo y nos volvimos a besar, él de apoco y con torpeza me dirigió a su habitación, al entrar note que su habitación estaba muy bien acomodada, todas sus cosas en su lugar, como su ropa, zapatos acomodados en una esquina, todo se veía bien sobre todo… su cama… me sonrojo solo al pensar porque pienso que su cama se ve bien, seguíamos en nuestro juego de besos y caricias, al llegar al tope de la cama, me recostó tan suave como si fuera muy frágil y con mucho cuidado también se recostó a mi lado, y seguimos besándonos, sin darme cuenta empezaba a desabotonar su camisa, me sonroje mas al separarme porque se dio cuenta que solo faltaba dos botones para que la camisa no tenga mas uso en él, la verdad Freddie tiene un físico bien formado, se notaba que iba al gimnasio, lo digo porque bueno es visto chicos en el gimnasio, y se puede ver bien cuando van al gimnasio…

-"Eh, disculpa si me puse nervioso, es que eres la primera chica… bueno aparte de mi madre… que me ve sin… camisa"-la verdad no me había dado cuenta que Freddie estaba rojo como un tomate, se veía tan tierno, quería comérmelo a besos y bueno así lo hice, luego de unos segundos, me sorprendí al sentir que Freddie intentaba sacar mi blusa que tenia puesta, y la verdad lo ayude, luego me despojo de mis pantalones jeans, estaba toda roja, ya que solo estaba de ropa interior, nunca nadie me había visto así-"Eres hermosa Sam"-me dijo e increíblemente me dio mas confianza con, él por sus simples pero sinceras palabras, después fue mi turno de sacarle sus pantalones, al sacarlos me di cuenta que debajo de esos bóxer había algo que sobresalía y mucho, me sonroje mucho mas al darme cuenta de que era, Freddie tenia un cuerpo increíble, luego Freddie tímidamente empezó a besar mi cuello, y de a delicados besos bajaba mas y mas, delicadamente retiro el sostén que tenia puesto y vio mis atributos, me sonroje mas y mas y empecé a gemir cuando con mas delicadeza, empezaba a saborear mis senos que sin percatarme mis pezones se erizaron a tal acción haciendo que disfrute una experiencia increíble, mientras que él seguía en lo que estaba, su mano empezó a bajar hasta mi feminidad, llego al fin, empezó a masajear con delicadeza, provocando que me sonroje mas y mas, y que empiece a gemir mas fuerte, luego de unos momentos increíble, empecé a besarlo y el muy tímidamente se retiro el bóxer y pude ver su gran virilidad duro y firme provocado seguramente por la excitación-"Es la primera vez, que la veo así, y es por ti Sam, no me malinterpretes, pero es la verdad"-no me importo en realidad la razón de porque estaba así, Freddie se acomodó encima mio, estaba nerviosa no lo voy a negar, pero también quería sentir su amor, el ruborizado pregunto-"¿Estas segura que quieres esto?"-me pregunto, y yo susurre en su oído.

-"Nunca he estado tan segura, como ahora"-entonces Freddie empezó, lentamente a introducir su virilidad en mi, sentí un gran dolor y gemí fuertemente, él se detuvo y note que poco a poco perdía la confianza de seguir, pero-"Me duele, pero me acostumbrare, así que por favor no te detengas"-y entonces Freddie reacciono e introdujo mas, a tal punto que sentí un dolor que nunca había experimentado, pero ese dolor poco a poco cambiaba a placer, placer que nunca había experimentado y sentido y ahora lo estoy haciendo con una persona que soy cociente que lo conocí hace horas, pero tengo el presentimiento que él será alguien importante en mi vida, ya que me regalo su virginidad, y aunque dije que no perdería mi virginidad hasta que llegue la persona indicada, aun estoy aferrada a eso, por que sé que perdí mi virginidad con la persona indicada… Fue una noche inolvidable...

Desperté al otro día muy cansada, lentamente abría mis ojos, al despertarme completamente, note que la habitación estaba bien acomodada, como si no hubiéramos hecho el amor ayer, me sorprendí, pero mas me sorprendí al ver a Freddie sentado en una silla que tenia cerca viéndome fijamente.

-"¿Te asuste?"-me pregunta tiernamente, yo solo negué con la cabeza-"Bien, ¿quieres desayunar?"-me pregunto.

-"¿Hiciste el desayuno?"-le pregunte algo sorprendida.

-"Si algo así, no soy experto, pero se valerme con la comida"-confeso con una sonrisa, entonces acepte, pero después me di cuenta que tenia puesto un camisón que nunca en mi vida use-"Ese es el camisón de mi mama"-me explico.

-"¿pero como?"-le pregunte todavía sorprendida.

-"No te enojes, pero tuve que limpiar, lo que hicimos anoche, ya sabes a lo que me refiero y bueno, como estabas desnuda decidí ponerte el camisón de mi mama, ¿no te molesta?"-me pregunto algo preocupado.

-"No, para nada, mas bien gracias, aunque me da un poco de pena, que tú me hubieras cambiado"-le confesé.

-"No hice nada fuera de lo normal, si es que eso te preocupa"-me dijo rápidamente.

-"No pensaba eso, pero estoy segura que no lo harías"-el sonrió cuando le dije eso.

-"Bueno ¿Vamos?"-pregunto, acepte gustosamente, desayunamos, y bueeno después del desayuno lo hicimos nuevamente, creo Carly tenia razón sobre la experiencia, pero es muchísimo mejor hacerlo con una persona especial, y sé que Freddie es una persona especial, así estuvimos hasta la noche, ya tenia que irme a mi casa, Ya en la puerta de su apartamento empecé a despedirme.

-"Bueno Freddie, gracias la verdad por todo"-le dije.

-"Si lo mismo digo, eres increíble Sam"-me confeso, luego lo bese como despedida, al terminar, abrí la puerta y Salí pero cuando ya estaba en el pasillo Freddie me tomo de la mano deteniéndome-"Sam no,… mira tú… en serio me gustas y la verdad no quiero solo una aventura de una noche contigo"-me confeso, yo quede algo sorprendida.

-"De acuerdo, podríamos repetirlo si quieres"-le dije, sin darme cuenta que Freddie se sonrojaba.

-"No Sam, yo sé que apenas te conozco, pero presiento que tú puedes ser alguien en mi vida, y por eso quisiera pedirte que… que… seamos mas que amigos… así como ¿novios?"-me pregunto rojo como un tomate, no lo voy a negar yo también me puse roja como un tomate, y de la emoción lo agarre del cuello y la arrebate un beso, e inocentemente le dije.

-"Tú eres especial, por eso te digo que si, quiero ser tu novia, tonto desconocido"-el sonrió, y entramos nuevamente a su apartamento, y a demostrar nuestro amor, ahora en el noviazgo de dos adolescentes… y a pesar que hace dos días le decía a Carly que… _**No perderé mi virginidad**_… pero bueno me equivoque, pero a veces los errores te hace bien ¿no?...

**Y eso fue todo, espero que le hubiera gustado... la verdad es que la primera vez que escribo algo asi... espero que dejen sus reviews para saber que piensan jejej de verdad los espero**

**Bueno hasta otro momento, se despide  
**

**Tocino Boliviano 94  
**


End file.
